Time is Ticking
by Nyaw
Summary: Mashiro Rima's enemy is Fujisaki Nagihiko. The two of them have dreams that somehow relate to reality when they wake up. What can possibly go wrong in a world full of perverts, terrorists, maids, princes, princesses...and Bingo the Dog, a children icon?
1. Meet Moon Clown

**Time is Ticking**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter One: Meet Moon Clown**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Now, freezing time was a childhood dream of mine. All those ranting paparazzi people, poking around in my business, will just freeze up and stop talking, even without me having to shut their mouths closed with tape. The pesky boys attempting to become my fiancé, and adoring me, when all in all, it's because of wanting the crown and money. Never for me, because I knew this from the start, no matter how many people said that I was lovely. Nobody here, in the high status, loves a short princess, who hides her realization with stubbornness.

This dream, how unrealistic it may be is a hope I have. The last little bit of sanity in my hands, to keep me from losing my temper, and having all those bits of emotion coming out in tears. But having only one dream isn't enough to sustain an emotionally unstable person, right? That's why, when in a very young age, I was scolded for dreaming such wild and crazy things. It was forbidden.

It was hard not to cry, when dreaming wasn't allowed, when, at that time, I wasn't allowed to fantasize, keep myself stable when I was talked rudely about, behind my own back. Even my parents don't really love me, I'm a dud. That's all there is too it. They keep strictly to work, and fight each other every moment they see each other. Love isn't something one could possibly feel, in a hostile, unstable, love_less _environment.

But still, I was tugging at my chest, feeling my heart beat uncontrollably, as I fought this urge called 'love'. His name was unknown to me, and remains this way, but the first time we met was when I first shared my hopes. I remember being very cold, and I'd taken a warm shower, and was sitting by the heart; locked inside my own bedroom as a punishment, for trying to be like other kids. I remember glancing outside my open window, seeing the commoner's children having a fun time playing tag, chasing each other up and down the slides of a playground. Tears dried up on my face, and more welled there way down.

It was the day I'd had emotions, the day before I had sealed them away. That's when the vines on the side of the house, below the window began to rustle, snapping. His shout was wild, full of excitement. His hand had gripped the rim of the window, and he kicked up the side of the house, and landed inside my bedroom. His grin was wide, the first thing I noticed. A vine was airborne outside, and my tears stopped. My eyes had widened, as the vine fell again, down towards the playing kids.

I still vividly remember his long, tangled purple hair, seeing leaves from vines stuck in his bangs. He had a honey-brown colored eyes that gleamed with adrenaline. The first thought that came to mind was _commoner_, and the second was _what the heck_?

His fists were tight, and suddenly they loosened, dropped to his sides. I didn't know why his mouth hung open for the longest time, because nobody likes me, was it because of how ugly I must look crying?

But it stayed that way, and as his cheeks had burned bright red, and he madly began to brush the dirt off his clothes, and throw the vine leaves out the window; I slapped myself in the face and shouted to stop dreaming. This type of thing wasn't possible for me, and of course, nothing could have shocked me more, that's what I thought next. But he held on tightly to my hand, and mumbled in awe, 'Why'd you damage your pretty face?'

After that day, for the rest of my childhood, we never left each other's sides, always happy together. I didn't act much emotional about anything, and he still smiled even if I ignored him. That's what somehow, made my heart swell with pride. Until one day, he wasn't there. No evidence that he ever existed. Of course, my heart felt tricked, abandoned, so I let it be. Sealing away your feelings with stubbornness was fine to me, as long as nobody cared anymore.

Reality hit me on the top of the head hard, literally. My personal teacher slapped me on the top of the head, making my hair knotted. He spat, "End of lesson! Not like you learned anything…" he mumbled, gathering the supplies off the desk and storming out of the room.

I muttered, "Good riddance." That's why old, bitter teachers are ok for me, because their ears can't hear a damn thing I say. I stood up, and walked over to my mirror. Nothing to do between lessons and it's the truth.

Staring at the reflection in the mirror lowered my self-esteem. How is looking at the reality, the hard, cruel truth…a daily thing to do? It's what mother always does, trying to look nice when she's making herself uglier. She's just an old back of wrinkles, without any love left in her hollow chest. What a nice way to raise a child.

I had thirty minutes to waste, doing nothing. So, I sat in the opposite direction of the mirror, and thought. My fiancé, Fujisaki Nagihiko, was supposed to be the only one for me. He had no siblings like me, and was the opposite height. It made me gag.

Probably here for the money and just the one that succeeded in becoming my lover, with his so-called, 'charms', and 'talents'. Gross. Who cares, anyways?

It was 6:07 PM, and I wanted the lesson to just hurry up and start, so I could get it over with and finally get ready, for what? Well, you'll have to wait with me, first, and then you'll see it when it happens.

The door burst open, a frantic butler bowed to me, shouting, "L-lesson cancelled, Miss, I'm very sorry, medical problems…"

This was actually very pleasing, but I nodded solemnly, and replied, "Thank you for informing me, I'll give you a tip to your paycheck."

"Thank you-!" he exclaimed happily, rushing off down the hallway, his running odd sounding. He was skipping with joy. I sighed, "How predictable." Then I snickered, "A tip…like that'll ever happen."

He can't climb the side off the house, he can't snap vines, and he can't break my heart in such an unpredictable way. That's funny. _He_ came up into my mind again. I stood up, and walked over to the closet. It was full of stuffy corsets, and dresses that made me think of a dull rainbow. I pushed them all aside, and reached over for the clothes hidden behind these dresses.

Tonight, I would become the Moon Clown, one of the famous thieves. Thank god my parents don't care about me, thank god _no one _does. I began to change into the black and red outfit, resembled like a clown, and a thief, "…Thank god…"

I asked myself, _why do I need a few tear stains on the boots? _I hesitated, shaking as I put them on. I laughed coldly, "How…hic…stupid…"

My name is Mashiro Rima, a stupid, dumb, emotionally sick princess, and the Moon Clown.


	2. A Perverted Fiancé

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Two: A Perverted Fiancé**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

It was a hard day of doing almost nothing. I'd practiced my cooking skills for hours today, with my own spare time, and still I was terrible. I couldn't whisk the mixture to something fluffy and light. The teacher had already given up on me months ago, telling me to study a cookbook or something.

So here I was, months later, depressed. I untied the back of the blue and white apron, and hesitated. _Should I stop already?_

It was at that moment I couldn't smell the burnt oven, but sweat. Was I being too anxious? Had I increased my panting without noticing? I rubbed my head with my hands, and heard the apron drop.

"Ah!" I bent down to pick it up. I twisted it around in my hands, while trying to calm my breathing down. But instead, I heard my breath in my ears grow louder. I felt so uncomfortable; I quickly went to tie it at the back. I was struggling to tie the knot. My hair was getting caught near the waist, and down my back.

It happened so swiftly at first, in my lazy, sleepy movements, I thought I was really in a dream. But I thought it was so real. Strong, but graceful hands reached around my waist, and a chin rested on the back of my neck.

"I love Rima," he mumbled, now massaging my shoulders. "You smell so good."

I screamed, my instincts trying to turn me around, and get him off. But another part of me actually enjoyed having someone love me like this. But I knew it almost instantly, it was a pervert. Do I like perverts?

I pushed and pulled, still not fully understanding the situation with my fuzzy mind. I'd had a sleepless night as a wandering thief. I shook my head violently, getting a firm grip on reality. I was alone, in my bedroom, trying to cook. The window was open, and a pervert was hugging me tightly around the waist. He had just confessed his love to me.

"Gross!" I kicked my leg wherever possible. I know, like most situations like this, the heroine has unexplainably good aim, hitting the pervert in the privates. But I was terrible at fighting or whatever, so I hit air. "Shit!"

I fell backwards, flailing my arms while struggling to grip something. I found hair; purple, long, silky hair. I pulled towards it, using it as something to be 'stabilized' with. Of course, in the heat of the moment, I was even stupider than usual.

This time, I was a stupid, clumsy heroine, without any good looks, brains or skills. But now, thanks to this situation, I'd pulled him over me. It was hard _not_ to get a good look at his face, because it was only a few centimeters away from mine. His arms pinned me down, hands at my wrists. My legs sprawled along the floor, and it looked like he pounced on me.

I went to shout for help, my lips barely opening before…my worries came true. My first kiss, which I never thought would happen, happened. He saw my eyes widen, and his head leaned away from me. He just smirked. It was that same, grinning face, that wild purple hair, big yellow honey eyes. Tarzan boy was still here? He still cared about me? Wait, did he still care about me? Did he ever care for me at all?

Tarzan boy smiled at me, pressing a finger to his smirk. He muttered to me, "Don't make a scene, alright?" Of course, I'd screamed so many times today, because of ingredients exploding, so nobody came rushing to see the 'commotion' anymore.

He rolled off me, and let out a huge sigh. I looked at him quickly, scared and cautious for anything suspicious. I sat up straight away, patting my hair down. Then, taking a little of the anger off of my accusation I would rant at him, I breathed out deeply.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I bit my bottom lip. Here it comes. I spat, "You stupid freak! Stalking me while I was cooking! You know I can't cook, after the numerous attempts to help me when I was little! Leaving me half-way through your lessons didn't help either!" I couldn't stop now; I was a train, at full speed, down the tracks of my life. There he was, jumping aboard my train, even though he didn't have a pass, or better yet, permission.

He looked surprised, not even flinching like the other boys', as I shouted some statements from my heart, all planning to hurt his feelings. Well, that's what they usually do. It seemed, in this situation, it was only drawing him closer. This boy, who I had called Tarzan, because of his wild ambitions, and never telling me his real name, was opening his arms wide. Did I really get to hug someone? Do I even deserve to?

"I missed you! My parents were just ranting about stupid things! Everything is worthless! Everything was worthless! A hug! Are you serious? Nobody really hugs anymore at the palace. Do you see anyone hugging? No. That's because nobody loves anyone, especially me," I lost my steam; the train was coming to a halt. This boy had found his way to me, the conductor of my life's train, and was keeping me from going any further. "…Nobody loves me…" I sniffled.

Why did he stop me? Well, because Tarzan boy just gave me a hug. He didn't give me a disgusted, forced smile, it was real. The most heart-warming thing one could possible give me right now, would be a smile. So that's what he did. How he knew to do that? I'll never really, truly know. When his hands gripped my shoulders very tightly, he leaned back, still on his knees. He was kneeling in my kitchen mess, just to give me some love.

I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. Were they useless? I can't really tell because I never cried like this for a long, long time. I didn't feel anything, any pain or happiness. I was too emotionally unstable to fully comprehend this feeling. But somewhere inside me, something had opened up to new ideas, new feelings, and new people. Along with this, however, came unstoppable tears.

Tarzan boy smiled, as he spoke, his hands tightened on me, "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko! You're Mashiro Rima, the girl 'I' fell in love with." He seemed so much more real, not just a past memory. He was as perfect as I remembered him.

A gentle smile that comforts you, stands bravely in front of your river of tears; long purple hair, it was silky and smooth to the touch; large, curious eyes, the color of a waning yellow moon; and last but not least, in fact the best part, was when he grinned. It was so full of happiness, a wild, teasing, possibly even a smirk, but it sparked you up, made you want to jump around and be wild, like him.

He made me feel complete; the last piece of the puzzle was found in a completely different box. He looked like he had all these extra pieces to go around, and once he'd found yours and put it in, he'd forget about you, then move on to the next one, the next, clumsy or beautiful puzzle. But that wasn't true, right? If 'Nagihiko' was a playboy…I don't think I could handle it.

I suddenly noticed, around his neck, a huge pair of headphones. This made me notice his clothing, it was strange, he wore huge baggy pants and an oversized t-shirt, but how did he get here unnoticed, wearing something so bright and noticeable in a palace?

Wait. I heard footsteps rushing down the hall, coming closer, growing louder. They stopped outside the door. I turned quickly to face him, blushing, as I wiped away my teary mess from my face, "You got here unnoticed, right?"

He laughed awkwardly, his arm rubbing his shoulder, "Maybe…?"

**Nyaw: Well, to clear things up, it is rated M sorta from this chapter, xD and for chapters-to-come. :O**

**Rima: D: TOO PERVERTED FOR ME. . I ISH NOT LUBBING SOME PERVERT.**

**Nyaw: But he's your tarzan boy. xp (note my fail name)**

**Rima: I was young and rebelious. DX**

**Nyaw: o3o ........ o3e;; Sureee...**

**Nagi: Haha, me a pervert? XD No way!**

**Nyaw: -________- Uh.**

**Nagi: Ha... :U ;;**

**Nyaw: Pervert~ ^^**

**Nagi: FRAWK.**

**Rima: That whole puzzle thing... D:**

**Nyaw: Cheezeh, I know. FYI: I HATE CHEESE. sorry. -makes fun of rima- I have "rebelious" tastebuds.**

**Rima: GVY*%R)^F)R**$)*#*)*$^-!!!**

**Nagi: ... ^^; Please R&R... I guess.**


	3. Dare To Insult Comedy

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Three: Dare To Insult Comedy**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

It was at this point I was panicking. Letting myself forget everything that just happened, I know, stupid right? Well, I already told you I was. Not my fault right now. Its Tarzan b- I mean Fujisake Nadihigo. Or something like that.

The door was opening; I turned around to him, my arms flailing. It burst open just like that, and my hands fell to my sides. I was shocked beyond belief. His hair was flowing down his back, over his…tuxedo? I didn't really remember that. His gaze was the least bit playful; it looked stern, full of hatred. His eyes glowered, glaring at me as I gaped at him. The headphones, as geeky as possible, weren't there, hanging on his neck. He looked the rich son of a royal family, almost like a fiancé.

Wait. Wasn't I expecting a fiancé?

"M-miss Mashiro!" the guards shouted. I turned, now completely stone. I didn't have an expression, I looked perfectly fine. He continued, the other guards looking extremely worried with him, "We s-saw someone coming towards the room! Is everything alright?" He stopped, noticing Nadihi…go…blah.

He bowed quickly, the other guards following suit. A different, side guard shouted in almost an exasperated tone, "S-so sorry!" I wasn't getting this. It all was quick, Nadihigo had his shirt unbuttoned, and now, he was trying to do the same to mine. I was embarrassed. Was this his situation to chasing them away!?

I listened to my instincts. Get him away. I thought. I already knew kicking didn't help, so I went for slapping. I aimed for his face, and there went my hand. I wish I actually succeeded, but he blocked my hand with a fist. That fist then gripped onto my wrist, pulled me closer.

I heard the guards leaving. Loud, thundering footsteps. Chattering, the blush that was easy to read on their faces. It was all as he leaned closer. Was he really and truly going to kiss me again!? But he sighed, let go quickly, to my surprise, and drew back, stumbling over. One of his hands brushed away his bangs, his mouth contorted in pure disgust.

He was mumbling to himself, over and over again, "Disgusting, gross, sadistic, stone cold, mean, stupid, dumb, no cooking, artsy or sports skills, bad aim…" he was shuddering, while reading out my worst characteristics.

I didn't understand. I fell to my knees. He looked up at me, and spat bitterly, "You are unstable, aren't you? Did you seriously believe I like you! Crying, too, hah! Pathetic; it makes me laugh."

"Crying?" I stuttered. He looked up, a little surprised. "I'm not sure of anything, because you _are_ right. I'm dumb. So why would I know to cry or not, in a situation like this?"

He laughed. I cringed. _Disgusting_, I thought. "So, what are you going to do, pull me on you again? You stupid idiot!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

I knew I shouldn't have done it. But it was uncontrollable, all my emotions piled up to this one day, let loose, and then bound up again halfway through the process. I was only angry now. So, I punched him.

It was accurate, and it sent him flying to the wall. I smirked, cracking my knuckles. The voice that spoke wasn't me at all, and yet it was, "Stupid bastard…" I laughed, not a trace of sanity in it. "That joke was terrible!"

The breath was knocked out of him, as my fist pounded down his stomach. I kept hitting him with my fists. My heart was filling up with satisfaction. The things I hated most; a ruthless, mean and sarcastic boy, and especially humor used in the worst of ways.

I squished his head down with my foot, yelling loudly, "Nobody ruins the true purpose of humor, especially with a sarcastic voice!"

We were sitting in my bedroom, hours later, in awkward silence. He was rubbing his head in pain. I blushed, mumbling, "Sorry about that." I fumbled around in my chair, tapping my fingers on my knees. "I just don't understand why they left, and all that…"

He grumbled angrily to himself, straightening his tie. He stood up. I looked over at him, wondering all these things about him. He went from perverted and care-free…to some stern guy I don't remember. He replied in a monotone, "I'm your fiancé. Prince Fujisaki Nagihiko. I hate you, everything about you. The only reason I'm here, is because my father arranged to get us married."

Nagihiko left the room, practically slamming the door in my face. Even though I was across the room, it at least _felt_ like he'd slammed it in my face. I swiveled the stool I sat on around to my mirror. I looked at my face.

No sign of happiness, sadness, anger…or really anything. I was confused. The options were limited. Did I just marry the guy? Or did I do what I want to do. I thought. I pulled my hair back, off my shoulders, and decided on the second option.

Morning went by. I couldn't stop thinking of my plan. I realized, for one, I could only attack him when he insulted the greatest thing in the world, comedy. So, earlier that night, I'd asked father for a little…_preparations_.

Noon was here. Everyone was setting up the ball room, pitching in, doing whatever they could…except for me. I drank from my favorite tea cup, sipping every once in a while. Because all I was thinking of was Nagihiko. I was drinking at a table in the ball room, observing everything.

Mostly just my fiancé-to-be in a few minutes…he was faking the smile, the generosity, all for the trust of my family. Nagihiko was also showing off his muscles; hint the short-sleeved shirt. It was normal. It _looked_ normal. He was the very least bit normal. He was arrogant and stupid. His hands gripped the edges of the table, and then he lifted it up in the air and grinned. Everyone clapped.

I choked on my tea, slamming it onto the table, empty. I folded my hands over each other, on my lap, and looked away. I knew he was moving the tables. But unexpectedly, my table lifted.

My eyes widened, as the tea cup slid, and fell, down, down, down…

I looked at the ground as it smashed it little pieces. Silence filled the cheery hall, and everyone here, except Nagihiko, knew that was my favorite tea cup. The only memory I had of mother and father's happiness. He pretended to gasp, "Oops! Sorry Rima-koi!"

Then that was that. I bent down, my fingers wobbling uneasily. Piece after piece, piece after piece… I looked up, wanting to cry, but forcing back the tears. I needed to build up anger for the plan. He was smirking…evil bastard!

I quickly stood up, my feet crushing the little hopes the tea cup had left, right now, I didn't give shit, "You evil shit! That was the last of my fucking good memories, the very last! Unless you want to kill me next, life is worthless!"

The anger I'd built up, the sadness I'd built up for the plan…was all gone. He knew it, too. He knew all my weak spots just from today, and probably, my childhood. A smart, evil spawn of the devil had arrived. He needed a heart. I knew so too.

He giggled a mocking tone in his voice, "To think someone like _you_ can ever like comedy! You're so boring!"

I then yelled, hands in fists, punching him square in the face, "You dare insult comedy!?" I hope when his head hit the floor, it landed in the tea cup mess. Blood, blood, blood…I'm not paying for the medical bill. His ego should.

**Mikki: No ego be paying for medical bills! if that were true... _______ i'd have no money**

**Nagi&Rima: WTF!? D:**

**Mikki: haha.. nothing. R&R... BETCHES :U**

**Nagi: Rima-koi~ sorry i broke ur tea cup~ ^^ HOW CHEEZY IS THAT!? D: -reminds mikki of cheez-whiz death incident-**

**Mikki: cheez.. T__T whiz!!!! -runs away-**

**Rima: O_____O wtf?**


	4. The Truth

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

His sickening fake smile faded into shock, and then he went limp as he…blacked out? The floor was no match for him, let alone me. My arms went back to my sides, and I turned and headed to the exit like nothing happened. Basically, I was in denial. The soft thump of my long hair against my back, tangled from my movements.

Two hands tightly gripped my shoulders, accompanied with a panicking voice, "Mashiro-chan, what are you thinking?"

This is Amu, the 16-year old maid, the same age as me. She's really tall, and has a body that boy's find very attractive. She has the bust size and everything. I've always been jealous of her. She has shoulder-length pink hair and big, round yellow eyes, that remind me of a waning moon. She could be my perfect replacement; she's skilled at cooking, cleaning, sports, art and fighting. She could be my Father's dream daughter, with the looks too, and even the thief-me.

She shook me a little harder, shouting in a higher octave, "Mashiro-chan?" I opened my eyes a little wider.

"Yes?" I mumbled, my voice surprisingly slurred. Was I that jealous of her to loose a grip on reality?

She spat at me, "You just punched your fiancé! This is the worst thing a lady like you can do…seriously-!!"

I growled under my breath, her hands quickly shying away from me, "You insolent maid…HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME!" I didn't want to be mad at her, because she'd tried to teach me everything since I was eleven. But she was making the situation worse, and I knew even if Father thought she was ideal, he did not approve of any servant shouting at royal blood.

I stormed out of the room, the sounds of everyone worriedly fussing over Nagihiko faded out of earshot. It made me relax. But as I entered the hall, I heard Amu's knees hit the floor, and her tears begin to stream in floods. As usual, she was unkempt with her emotions. One minute she'd be fuming, and the next, she'd be weeping in her own hands, mumbling 'sorry' again and again.

The clock read '1:00 am'. I had on my Moon Clown dress, as goofy as it may seem, it is a sign of insanity and despair when seen at night. For me, well, it was just me. I opened my window to the night sky, careful not to make any noise. Usually at nights, from my young age, I had a record of running away, so Amu had always come to check on me.

Even at 1 in the morning, I could hear, very faintly, her footsteps down the hall. But the night air called to me, like a fresh breeze pulling me to freedom. I put a boot on the window sill, and braced myself. I pushed off from inside and jumped out into the air, gliding like a cloud. Even though I knew no clouds showed up at nights.

I landed without a trace of evidence, no noise, no movement…nothing. I took a step, and the bow on my head made the faintest noise. No one could possibly hear it. I didn't even realize it, until I was swooped up into the sky again.

I could feel arms under my legs, supporting me. My eye's widened; of course a thief like me would want to be captured. I tried to escape, but his hands gripped tighter, and they were dangerously close to my thighs, where, it was just perverted to be, and because I kept my egg there. I leaned my head back, still struggling. Long, purple hair lashed about behind him, glowing in the moonlight. I froze in my actions.

Fujisaki Nagihiko?

I was obviously thinking out loud, because he nodded, "Yes, the Jack of Night." I cringed, about to let out a scream, but stopping myself. _My dream role-model was this ass!? _

"You-!! My only role-model left…is you!?" I screeched, toning down my voice to a whisper, as he landed in a tree branch. "This is the worst day ever…or the worst life ever."

He gently placed me down, ignoring my harsh words. I stood up, brushing myself off. Why he placed me down gently, let alone place me down at all, I'll never know…pervert. He just sat down, his legs dangling. He patted the empty space of tree bark beside him, his face expressionless.

I sat. He looked at the meter distance between us, sighed, and mumbled, "Sorry…for disappointing you."

I was shocked for the millionth time since we'd met again. He…was apologizing? I swept my hair with my hands, and draped it over my right shoulder. With forced stubbornness, I replied, "A…"

He looked over at me, the weight on the branch shifted, "A?"

I quickly shouted, "A-apology accepted!"

Nagihiko looked at me, with dull eyes, and an open mouth. Then he surprised me again, and smiled at me, "You know…that Tarzan boy…the one you remember in your memories?"

I nodded, wondering where this was heading to.

"That wasn't the real me…at all. It was my would-be self." This time, my mouth was a little open, as I'd turned to fully look at him. "I have this little version of me, my would-be self, called a Chara. His name is Rhythm…but when the egg he came from hatched…he took control of me straight away, making me do daring things, really out of character and stuff…that's how I met you." A light bulb went off in my head, as I remembered the window incident.

"So…" I began, "every time we met, it was the fake you?"

Nagihiko nodded, looking away. I stared at his hair, his facing-the-sky head. He'd taken me to a tree, in the middle of the night, just to spill the whole reason of my hopes being crushed by his stubborn foot. I couldn't tell what his expression was. Suddenly, he mused, "But I enjoyed every time spent with you." He looked back at me, smirking. His knee shifted up from below the tree branch, to on top of it. His arms kneeled on his knee, and his head lay, resting on his entwined hands.

His huge, yellow eyes stared into me. I blushed, the truth spilling out, "I'm glad you e-enjoyed it! I did too!"

He gaped at me, then smiled, "It was perfect until I moved. Mother forced me to live like a girl in Europe, dancing was all I ever did, along with my school work. I never forgot you…until it was too much to ask for, years later, for you to remember me. So, regrettably, I've fallen in love with Amu."

I spat, "What!?" After it was said, I realized how jealous I sounded, and I didn't even mean to comment on that. But really, of all people he liked, AMU?

"She was my dance partner, in Europe. She taught me dance as I know it, of course with mother's help, but she even helped me learn cooking, secretly sports, and other life skills. She moved away, a few weeks before her eleventh birthday. I knew I was in love with her, so a few years later, mother had me arranged to marry someone named princess Mashiro. I never knew it was you. But, before we even met, I met Amu…Hinamori Amu as I last knew her. Here…at my would-be wife's palace, working as a maid. We had tea…and talked…but soon enough, Rhythm took over, and I…well…met you." I blushed, thinking of how he kissed me. He added, "Sorry…that came out in a rush."

I didn't know what to say. I hated him. But my heart was thumping like crazy…could I be jealous? No! Not at all! I muttered, "So that's why the headphones disappeared…" Wow, Rima! How stupid is that!

He laughed, the awkward atmosphere merely increasing, "I guess I seem like a jerk…sorry. But I don't think I can ever love you, even if we do get married."

I looked down, my legs, that had been swinging in anticipation, were hanging limply. I was shot in the heart, lying limp in the aftermath.

He stood up, waved goodbye, and bent down his knees. The tree branch bent down…he had to jump perfectly, unleashing his full power to leap upwards, I knew all this. Why didn't I say goodbye? Did I want him to leave?

Right now, or else we would go tumbling down to the ground! I leaped, my arms pulling him down, "I will never give up on you, Fujisaki Nagihiko!" The snap went under my knees, and the words tumbled out. "So-if you love someone like Amu..!! Teach me all the skills she taught you! So I can be the one in need, making you…making you…"

We fell down…the scenery flashing by.

I shouted the last words, my chest feeling light, "Making you need me more than anyone else-!!"

He whirled under me in a flash, his warm arms pressing me against him. I didn't expect an answer, as I thought over the words I hadn't said consciously. But, in the loud wind around us, I heard a faint, "Sure," His lips pressed against my ear.

The ground was then there. I knew I was going to die. I knew I was stupid, and always wrong. Definitely, this time, because under the two of us, I heard a faint whine of a person trying to support our weight. We weren't dying, stupid Rima.

Nagihiko said it after I noticed it, the pink hair, the jealously increasing, everything …"Amu!?"

**Mikki: haha nobody likes amu x nagi anymore..**

**Amu: ... but..Nagi and me already.. (.///.)**

**Mikki: WHAT!? -drags nagi into the room-**

**Nagi: ughhh i have a headache already hearing amu talk.**

**Mikki: -throws nagi into room with rima and locks door- have some fun. case closed now. :P**

**Amu: I'm t-telling the truth!**

**Mikki: -yawns- ya..ya.. thinking of which part I should put in next chapter. o3e;; -noms popcorn-**

**Rima: HELP!!! NAGI HAS NO PANTS ON!!!**

**Nagi: WHAT!?!?! NO I DON'T!!!**

**Mikki: EW!**

**Nagi: WAIT! I MEAN I DO! HUH WHAT!?!? I HAVE PANTS ON!!!**

**Rima: LMAO!!! XD R&R!!!**

**Mikki: O_______________e Rima...**

**Nagi: o-o RAWRRRR!?R8g23f1y!!!**


	5. Jealousy

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Five: Jealousy**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Amu promised not to tell my father and mother, and Nagihiko's mother, that we were both famous thieves. We never really stole anything, because in the end we always returned it, and that's why the Jack of Night _had _been my thievery role model. Because the rush was exciting, and as long as you didn't do anything bad, it was fine, _and_ fun.

But since me and Nagihiko had the incident in the ball room, our wedding was postponed for a few months or even a year until we get married again; I was even scolded bitterly by father.

It made me feel more distant to Nagihiko. For the past week since Amu caught the two of us, Nagihiko had always hung out with her. I would see them chatting away in the halls, passing by my open bedroom door. He'd look so happy at that point, and my heart would feel a slight pang.

My punishment for knocking Nagihiko out cold, was too, well…go to school. Yes, I'd never gone to a public school before. My whole life was private lessons in different rooms of the mansion, or mostly my bedroom. Wearing the same disgraceful uniform as everyone else, not standing out, and most likely being teased for being short…was horrible. I also couldn't eat out of a simple bento.

Nagihiko, of course, broke my favorite tea cup, which I certainly didn't forget to mention. Father knew how much I had loved that tea cup. So, Nagihiko also had to come to school with me. But know, being introduced to the same class as Nagihiko's…I realized Amu was one of the talented villagers…that became a maid for the royal family…of course she went to school…but really, in the same school and class as her!

I wanted to die, but if only if Amu died too.

My seat was in between Nagihiko and a boy named Fuyuki Kirishima…he seemed a little familiar, but I couldn't place the puzzle pieces in the right order. I realized then, that a long time ago, in about fifth grade, a boy named Fuyuki Kirishima had confessed to me on…my birthday, I think? But he was of a royal family that boy, so…he couldn't be the same as this boy…unless…

I leaned over to him, and he turned to face me, looking surprised, I asked, "Are you from any royal heritage…perhaps?"

He laughed awkwardly, "N…no-wait, Rima-chan?" His cheeks fumed, but his smile stayed in place. "I've been waiting to see you again!"

"EH?" I stuttered, watching Fuyuki as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. I could feel his body pressed against mine, tightly, too.

"I missed you so much, Rima…" he then rested his head on my shoulder for a brief moment, and kissed my neck twice. I made a strange noise. He shot back to his seat, "Ah - gomen!"

I felt like I knew why he'd suddenly gone back. I turned around. Sure enough, Nagihiko was sending him dagger glares, and a whole bunch of girls were staring at Nagihiko, blushing, _my _Nagihiko, and he was sitting next to Amu! I shook my head, the sight of what was supposed to be a boring day, overwhelming me.

I yelled, "STOP STARING AT HIM!" After I did, I blushed in embarrassment.

Almost immediately, the whole class calmed down, and I was rewarded a thankful gaze from the teacher. What was I going to learn here anyways? Not self control, anyways. Nagihiko's fan girls sat down at their desks, looking extremely grumpy, but silent.

I then went to look, with a smile, at Nagihiko for praise. All I saw was a menacing glare, and I cringed in pain from his sudden hatred, "Well, sorry for not wanting you with another guy…"

Huh? When I yelled that, did Nagihiko think I meant it at him? I whimpered, and a tear escaped, "N...Nagi…" Another tear ran down my face, and nobody felt sorry for me, neither did Amu, who looked away in anger. I didn't want to be angry at him…or anyone!

Fuyuki muttered awkwardly, "Rima-chan?"

I screamed, and lunged towards Nagihiko. Everyone turned to look again. I gave him a tight hug and buried my head into his chest, "T-that wasn't to y-you...it was to your fan girls…I'm JEALOUS of them…Nagi…" I sniffled again. Fuyuki froze, blushing and looking away in _jealousy_.

He smiled and sighed, patting my head with his hand, "I forgive you…because you aren't that strong queen anymore, are you…?" he chuckled, giving me a hug back, that felt warm and…loving. Like when we kissed, it felt like the world was gone, and it was only the kiss that mattered, so nothing else could be seen from the human eye.

I looked behind me, to see Fuyuki fuming in anger, and blushing from the sight. Then I peeked over Nagihiko's shoulder, to see Amu fisting me, an aura of evil hanging around her. She was utterly pissed. Ugh, screw off already Amu. I whispered into Nagihiko's ear, this question always on my mind, "Do you love Amu more than me…?"

"Huh?" he said, loudly. He was _very _surprised. I beamed. "I've never loved Amu-san, she's just a friend. I love you much more…even though at the beginning, I thought you were just some stubborn, clumsy princess who wanted a boyfriend…I know now…you _act_ strong to help others…and you just wanted a friend…but I'm giving you more than that." He smiled at me, pulling me tighter.

The sensei raised her eyebrows, and lowered her glasses. Fuyuki sat down at his seat, abruptly, too. Amu gasped, blushing that he didn't care for her. Everyone had heard what he said, and Nagihiko was happy about it.

Amu was on the verge of tears. She shot up from her seat, and quickly hurried out of the classroom, her face towards the door so you couldn't see her tears, her expression, and her face. But I noticed a few tears behind her…on her desk.

The teacher headed out to the hall; too, to catch Amu, she looked bored and annoyed with excessive drama. I looked at Nagihiko, who was staring out at the doors, wide-eyed and in a daze. I waved my hand over his eyesight, and he didn't budge…or move at all. He muttered to himself, "Amu…"

EXCUSE ME? What did he just say? My hand shot back, back, back, back…and then forward to Nagihiko's cheek. My nerves had taken control of everything…even my words were under a spell.

_Slap!_

"You bastard!" I screeched. "You obviously don't like me as much as her! You can't help but ignore ME, and mumble her stupid freakin' name! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY! NOBODY LOVES ME, BECAUSE SHE'S THE BETTER ONE! YOU JUST LIKE HER APPEARANCE! HER TALENTS! I HATE YOU!"

My lips were in an uptight frown, curling up to my nose. Tears streamed down past my nose, and into my mouth and on Nagihiko. I was pissed off. Why was I so touchy today? He stared, angry. What…angry? No…NO!

He spat at me, "If that's the selfish way you think, fine. I'll go help Amu then, since you don't seem to like me anyways."

Just like that, he strode out of the classroom. He ignored me and my tears. I wiped them away quickly, Fuyuki grabbing my limp hand, "R-Rima!" Damn…why did I have to react like that!

I removed my hand from my face, and the dried tears made my skin shine. My movement and voice stone cold, "I don't…need…your pity." I strongly whipped my hand from his grip, and sat down with a thump. It was utterly silent.

I didn't care. That's how I've always acted, and how I will again. Nagihiko in the end was just some train wreck waiting to happen. Everything was screwed up. Now I'm in a public school, with a fan club, and people think I'm some sort of small, strong girl that can break someone down with emotions. I was in utter denial and I just wanted to be in Nagihiko's warm arms. But that wasn't going to happen.

I shot a glare at some people at the back who were talking about me, and, just for fun, as they looked away from each other, whistling, I smirked. They froze, and ran into separate corners of the room, shaking in…fear? How stupid.

My tongue stuck out, "Boring." It was all an act, because inside, I was screaming, tearing at my hair, 'NAGIHIKO!' But it was hard, because every once in a while, my hand would clench into a fist. That made me become even more distant from others, because they thought that fist would lead to a punch. So how the hell was I supposed to live the year of public school normally, now?

Where in the hell did they get the idea I could fight, only Nagihiko knows…because he knows everything. He would've taught me how to fight if I asked…but not anymore, when it counts.

I HATE YOU LONG BORING BLOCK ONE!

* * *

**Mikki: i hate it too :3**

**Amu: SEE? every boy LOVES ME! :X**

**Rima: -clenches fist- :**

**Nagi: -_____-;;**

**Mikki: F*CK YOU BITCH -attacks Amu-**

**Nagi: D: WOAH! STOP!**

**Mikki: RAAAAWRR I HATE MARY SUESSS! -kills-**

**Nagi: O___________________O ; ;**

**Amu: -scared shitless- :O oh ya i ish dead naow kthxbai -dead, ok acutally just got rid of her from conversation-**

**Mikki: -coughs- SPOOOOOOOOOILER! SPOILER!**

**Nagi: filling in space for teh spoiler**

**Rima: harhar this is fun**

**Nagi: can i make out with you?**

**Rima: O///////O WAIT WHAT!**

**Mikki: Amu will die from cancer. :P**

**Rima: R&R**

**Mikki: ... bitches! :D**


	6. Dream of Reality

**Mikki: HAHAHA... BIG PLOT CHANGE - it's gonna make me write more, 'cuz i love it. :)**

**Nagi: finally T3T;;**

**Rima: wow... this is way better than the other chapters. . . uhhh ._. not to be offending..**

**Mikki: LOL. acutally it is. :3**

**Rima: oh. usually u have a seizure.**

**Mikki: WHAT!**

**Rima: -cough-**

**Nagi: read and R&R, because Mikki is 2 lazy to make bold talk after the story...**

**Mikki: too much indenting.. OK!**

**Nagi & Rima: O_O yes...**

* * *

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Six: Dream of Reality**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

I opened my eyes from a dream. I was woken by my parent's shouts and loud voices towards each other. I groaned. I wake up to this again? But then I realized with a start…where was my grand room? Where was Amu, my servant since birth? Where was Nagihiko, my fiancée? Where was my secret persona, the Moon Clown?

Oh yes, it was a dream. Thank god!

That stupid Nagihiko could never be the one I love! Just the thought of him even coming close to me…is…was…just…well…annoying! He teases me and steals away my best friend, Amu! Why exactly would I like him? It was Monday, a school day, and I needed to get ready. Not fantasize over some dream fiancée!

I was ready in minutes. I grabbed my phone, and sent Amu a text. **Wake up! **I knew she would still be sleeping, because it was only…**8:51 **pm?

SHIT! I WAS TOTALLY GOING TO BE LATE!

I raced down the stairs, while trying to slip on my bag. I looked around the kitchen, but both of my parents were gone to work. I knew they had to leave early sometimes, but on the day I'm late! Wow, thanks a lot stupid dream!

Now I hated Nagihiko even more…that stupid idiot!

I was out the door, and fast. Did I mention the stupid cross dresser was following me from behind? "What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He sighed, "I'm late, ok? I had this…dream…never mind it's stupid!"

I laughed at him, "What was it about? You were getting married?" I scoffed again, "like that'll ever happen…!"

The doubts of his dream being identical to mine…were impossible! I hope. He just sped up a little, so that he was in front of me. He grabbed my hand and I automatically blushed.

Nagihiko just laughed, "I know…"

I fumed. He was acting…mature for once? But then he turned to face me a little, while still running.

"It'd have to be you, or else I would be single forever~!" he sang out to the world, picking up the pace and dragging me along with him. Instinct made me kick him in the shin.

He staggered, but kept going. He never looked back again or let go of my hand, the whole way there. I blushed. Was he joking, or…actually serious? It was a thought that didn't comprehend, or at least, didn't comprehend very well.

But here I was. Nagihiko couldn't be important to me. That was only in my stupid dream. It was only a dream and nothing more…right?

I zoned out during the teacher's scolding. Everyone just laughed. Amu gave me a kind smile; I could see it through the blur of my vision. I just gave her a weak attempt of a smile. She took it like I gave her a big hug, thankfully. All our friends smiled or laughed or were later than us. Nagihiko looked at me, and then told something unexpected to the teacher. He said, "Rima was late only because of me, I told her to wait, and as she did, her parents went off to work."

Nagihiko was told to wait out in the hall. I was forgiven and was put to my seat. On the way to my chair, I got lots of compliments and high-fives. It was only now that I realized how popular Nagihiko, my arch enemy, really was. He was kind of…cool.

But all through the lesson, I thought of my dream. Would I sleep dream-less tonight? Or would I have to endure a dream _full _night?

The bell rang, and like the end of a bomb, like a huge explosion, everyone rushed out of their seats and to the door. But I remained seated. The teacher came up to me several times. Time went by in a blur. A few hands waved over my vision. It felt weird. I felt strange. I wanted to react, but it was almost like I had no will power.

It was like I could, but a person I trusted was telling me not to. I then, with a start, remembered how I'd skipped breakfast and was out of breath all morning.

I think that I was just out of energy. But the weird part was, in the 'dream', I was in school, in this same seat. I'd woken up from that sleep in my seat at school. But now, with the tables turned, I was falling asleep in my seat, and very slowly.

I was in my royal bedroom again. Was this my reality? The servant, Amu, was leaning over me. She was worrying too much for her own good. I'd only fallen asleep.

I sat up in the soft bed, gave a dramatic sigh, and let myself flop back onto my pillow. I might as well have fun, right? Wow, I question myself too much. But really, who wouldn't? I groaned and mumbled with a sickly sweet tone, "It's too much…I can't handle this…"

Amu gave a big sigh, too, and asked. "Would you like some water?" she was sweating…a lot.

I nodded. Speech wouldn't be possible in my 'condition'. Hopefully, if she was a loyal maid and best friend in reality, she'd bring me my fiancée. My purple haired fiancée was my bitter enemy. Was that really even, well, real?

I realized I'd muttered Nagihiko. I blushed. Amu fumed, too. She nodded, her worry-meter suddenly increasing. She muttered, "Y-yes!"

She left and came back with my water. Dreams were lovely. I needed to wake up soon for school, but I knew the bell would wake me…I hope.

Amu handed me the glass of water. I held it in both hands, and rested it on my lap, and asked politely, "Where did I fall asleep?"

Her eyes went cold. The gaze wasn't the least bit kind at all. In fact, it made me shiver. It was scary. Her voice muttered, "What do you mean?"

I laughed, trying to shrug it off, "I must've fallen asleep in the class –"

"–You – didn't – fall – asleep." she spat.

I nodded, and faced my glass of water while trying to avoid her eyes. Well, just avoiding…basically Amu. A sharp ring droned through my mind, and I felt suddenly drowsy, "Ah…"

The drone sounded like a bell for a moment, and Amu walked out the room with her final words, "It's tea time."

As her footsteps faded, so did the bell, and the rattling noise of a school bell knocked me out cold in the dream world, and awoke me with a start in reality.


	7. Amu As Rima

**Mikki: this was fun to write . . . only ten minutes left to upload today . . . can't miss one day . . . ACK! D8 sorry . . . i'll talk next chapter! XD**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Seven: Amu As Rima**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

I had woken up in time for class. I talked a little with Nagihiko; he was trying to be friendly, while on the other hand I was being bitter. We were still enemies, even if I'd long forgotten why.

But I wasn't at school right now, in fact, I'd just gotten into bed. I'd finished my really hard math homework. I'm not sure if I got it right or not. But all I wanted was to go asleep, to meet my dream world.

So I did. I turned off the light and shut my eyes. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up, in my dream, of course, and yawned really loudly. Amu was sitting at the foot of my bed. The sight of her, maid Amu, made me jump. I was scared.

But instead of acting angry like the last time, she smiled at me. I knew this dream could end up being dangerous, but for all I knew, I was more curious then careful, and entering a dream wasn't too risky.

I smiled back, "Good morning, Amu. What happened yesterday?"

I was cautious. There might be time skips. She laughed, "You and Nagihiko set your marriage date yesterday, so of course you're just joking with me."

What? Isn't that what the real Nagihiko and I talked about today? He teased me about marriage? I gave a fake laugh, "Of course, Amu. Now, I'll ask you this, do I go to school?"

"No, Rima-sama…as far as I know, you don't," Amu was very serious, she was in her thinking pose, even in reality. "You've been tutored your whole life. When your fiancée came, I did like him a little, but that's in the past. Once you'd set the date of your wedding together, I knew I couldn't interfere."

She _smiled_ again. Wait. If she wasn't interested in a really handsome guy like Nagihiko, then _who_ was she interested in to _draw _her_**attention**_ like this?

I smirked. A blackmail tool, possibly in real life too. I whispered softly, drawing her attention _right now_, "Who's the lucky guy then, huh?"

She fumed. Amu shot up straight, "N-none of your b-business!"

As soon as the words left her lips, she burst out into tears. Amu was at my knees in a second. I still wasn't used to this after the first dream ended. I sighed, and tried to give her reassuring words, "It's ok…I forgive you…you just need to tell me…"

She looked up at me and giggled, "Follow me."

Amu grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room, after getting dressed, and down the staircase. She was walking through the ballroom, looking this way and that. I swear to god we looked like thieves, sneaking around like this! Wait. Was I still a famous thief?

Probably, and maybe that's why I saw Amu's sore hands, from her support of Nagihiko and I, you idiot.

Amu stopped so suddenly I almost fell. But I did trip. She didn't even notice, her eyes were gleaming and focused too much on another person. Was that the one that stole Amu's heart? I blushed when he looked our way. He was _hot_!

He had navy blue hair that was messy and looked like he hadn't fixed it for a really long time, but it still had this…sexiness to it. I can't believe I was thinking like this about someone other than Nagihiko. But…his piercing azure eyes and teasing smirk…just gave me in.

"W-what's his name?" I muttered behind my hand to Amu. I needed to talk more secretly, because he was smiling and coming our way.

She replied quickly, behind her own hand, "I-Ikuto…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…he's the other prince your father might've made your marriage partner."

"D-does he know that?" I spat, fuming with embarrassment as he drew closer and closer by the second. How could she not tell me!

Amu leaned in to me, with her own smirk, "Yep…he's all mine. I bet he totally hates you now."

How could my maid say this to me! Hah! Like he would pay any attention to her, she was dressed in maid clothes! Wait. She wasn't!

I looked at Amu, the 'maid' who'd gotten me ready just a little while ago. She'd changed out of her maid dress, and was in…my royal gown! That was my mother's best dress, which was handed down to me! I would wear it to my child's wedding, it was _that_ important!

How **could she**!

I knew Amu was my best friend, but still, in the dream world, she was still my servant. I would treat her nicely, but in this world, it's…bad. My mother in this dream especially came to tell me about this gown, and that it was…a treasure. A treasure for me, my children and it used to be hers, too.

I'm so angry! My real parents are always fighting with each other, but now, because of what dream Amu's done, even these ones will be angry! That _stupid!_

The truth hit me…hard. If what I wear is on Amu, then where are her clothes…? I looked down, finally realizing why she'd dragged me out so quickly. I was in a maid uniform! Me! I wouldn't go in this in the dream world, reality, or ever!

Amu muttered one last thing to me under her breath, "You took Fujisaki Nagihiko from me…I'm not letting you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I worked really hard on Nagihiko and you can just take him from me…so you'll have to work hard for the two of us today…or whenever he visits me."

My face turned white. I whipped around to face her, seething with anger. The prince, Ikuto, was past halfway towards us. Because believe me, this is a big room. I yelled at her, "I'm not being a servant for you!"

She laughed a little, "All the other servants are in a meeting, with your mother and father. Ikuto _likes _me! Nobody knows you **aren't** a servant, except me."

"I can just say I'm not, duh!" I turned the tables around back on her. The dream Amu wasn't exactly someone I could get along with.

She sighed with a smirk, "But then…who's in the maid uniform?" the tables were turned once more, slyly, with Amu Hinamori's words. "Plus," she leaned in closer to me, behind another hand, "I have lots of ways to black mail you~"

It was at that point, that I had nothing else to say. After a few moments time, Ikuto reached us. All it took to judge us was one quick glance at the attire, and you had your girl. So, he mistook Amu for me.

He looked at me and **glared**. I _did not _deserve this! Ikuto bowed down to Amu, though, the freaking _**maid**_, and kissed her **gloved **hand! I groaned impatiently, hoping this moment would just end.

Ikuto stood up, and gave her a welcoming smile, "Hello, Rima-koi." He _escorted _her to a table. They just sat and started to talk. I came up to Amu, and bitterly whispered into her ear, "How many times have you seen him as **me**?"

She looked at Ikuto, rolled her eyes, Ikuto nodded with a groan, and she looked at me. Amu drawled out really loudly, "Oh, what do you want already?"

I nodded to Ikuto. She just sighed, looked at Ikuto and chuckled, "I've seen him five times…your a disrespectful servant!"

Ikuto's eyes widened as he looked at me. He shared a glance with Amu and they started to laugh, he smirked, "Like hell I'd date a maid…she just wants to get with me…disgusting creature."

The two of them dismissed me just like that. I wanted to rip off her hair. But I didn't want to know…what her blackmailing ideas were.

Amu took a glance at me. Ikuto tapped his fingers on the table. Why would he be _impatient_? "WHAT?" I spat. I was too angry for formal introductions anymore.

"Food, you stupid maid," Ikuto scoffed, like that was implied.

I shrugged, "Get it yourself." I turned, feeling triumphant, and started to leave the room. But I couldn't. There was an outstretched foot in the way. Amu _**tripped **_me. Ok, this was going too far!

They both burst out laughing, tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Nobody I knew was here. I just…was hopeless.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I was angry. But then Amu shrugged, totally unhappy again, and asked me, "Are you getting us ice cream or not?"

Ikuto sighed, too, "A large bowl of chocolate…"

I stood, waiting for Amu's order, but she said nothing. I didn't know how to _serve_ people for god's sake! "LEAVE." Amu suddenly yelled at me.

I flinched, "What? There was only one order…!"

"No, duh – go get it stupid!"

I left, actually, I ran out of that room. I raced into the kitchen and just scooped some ice cream in any bowl I could find. Tears wet the ice cream, but I didn't care. Who really would in my situation?

I was back. They were laughing…again. I slammed it hard. They stopped their chat abruptly. Ikuto rolled his eyes, following the same, annoying attitude, "So…rude."

The two of them took a spoon each, scooped some ice cream, and fed each others mouths. They smiled. I did too. I admit they looked really cute together, happy like this. I guess everyone has bad days.

But that's when the bowl of ice cream went up in the air, and down on my hair. I froze. So did my head. _**WHAT DID THEY JUST DO!**_

They were laughing hysterically. Footsteps coming from behind…and in a flash…I was in Nagihiko's arms. Amu and Ikuto stopped. The ice cream fell to the floor with a crash. Nagihiko smirked.

He chuckled to himself, while looking down at me, "Now…what got you into this mess…Rima-chan? What's Amu doing in your mother's dress?"

All I could think, really…was **eat that, bitch**.

* * *

**Mikki: R&R and i forgot to edit. . . XDD i only have 9 minutes left until it's midnight.. DDX;;**


	8. Teacher Tsukiyomi

**Mikki: chapter eight. XD this was kinda fun to write, too . . . i was trying to make each chapter . . . from dream to reality.**

**Ikuto: i'm here~ -rape face-**

**Mikki: -.-;; nobody likes you in this story... you know? OR DO THEY! D: -feels distrusted-**

**Ikuto: i am smexy ;D**

**Mikki: o-e not as smexy as .. RIMA!**

**Rima: yaaa! wait. wtf? o.o**

**Nagi: ^^; she's high. . .?**

**Mikki: SO IS THIS CHAPTER! DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BRAAAAWGGGGGGG! D: (if anyone knows that please put it in the review. XD)**

**Rima & Nagi: she doesn't own any of the characters. ;p**

* * *

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Eight: Teacher Tsukiyomi**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

I woke up from my dream. It gave me this nice, warm atmosphere. For some reason, I really liked Nagihiko. Not in reality, only in the dream! Although he is really nice, it wouldn't be that bad. Wait! What was I thinking!

This time, before I did other stuff, I took a look at the clock. It was **7:21 **am. Wow…I even made it earlier than needed. Now I could have breakfast!

I got up into my slippers, and shuffled out of the room with a yawn. When I saw my mom, and only my mom, I realized I hadn't heard any shouts. I sat down in my usual seat at the table. There was no food. My mother didn't look like she planned to make any, either.

I looked at her, and dared to ask, "What's for breakfast?"

My mom looked at me with a glare, scoffed, and rested her head on her hand. She replied bitterly, "Whatever you make."

So, I went back down the hall and to my room. Nagihiko's bedroom was on the bottom floor of his house, too. I opened my window. This was the usual. I was a terrible cook, in dream or reality. I would usually meet up with him for breakfast like this, and then he would leave for school.

That's why it was strange, seeing him late yesterday…like me.

I lifted one leg over the window sill, and then dropped it to the ground outside. Luckily, there was no fencing between the houses. Actually, each house had its own fence on the perimeter. But where Nagihiko and I met each other's bedroom, there was a little gate. It wasn't a coincidence. Nagihiko actually built the thing.

I gave one last push, and my other foot landed on the grass. I checked my door to see if it was locked, check, opened the gate, walked over to his window, and knocked on the glass. Twice, very lightly, and after a while, one loud knock. I was watching him leave his room, and return with a steaming plate of breakfast.

From what I could see behind the glass, it was toast, potatoes and bacon. If I didn't gain height _or _weight…who cares what I eat? As long as it's by Nagihiko, it has _got _to be delicious! Or else I'd kill him…

He placed the plate on the sill, and used his free hands to open the window. I took in the smell…as usual. I ate fast. I had to get back in to my bedroom, and get ready, so my mom wouldn't be suspicious.

My dad and my mom don't know about this. It's the only thing close to a friendship with Nagihiko. I _used _to want to keep it like this. But lately, he kind of makes me want to be…**more **than friends?

I would think that was disgusting. But now, it seemed sort of reasonable.

My hand dropped the fork and knife onto the plate. I picked up the napkin and wiped my mouth. I was about to hand it to him, when I noticed his expression. He was watching me eat…with a smile!

Freak!

I shoved the plate into his arms, "Pervert!"

He just laughed, and replied, "Yes," he shrugged, still smiling, "I am, aren't I?"

"VERY!" I shouted back, slamming the window shut and returning to the comfort of my own room. The last glance I saw was him giggling to himself.

_That freak…he's losing it!_

I got into my uniform easily. I pulled my white tights up my legs, and found it quite hard. My mother had washed them, but was too busy with other stuff to _**dry **_them! I wished that my maid, Amu, was here.

But then I wouldn't have a best friend, and I would also probably end up _being_ the

maid, as I recall from my last dream…!

_

* * *

_

They were laughing hysterically. Footsteps coming from behind…and in a flash…I was in Nagihiko's arms. Amu and Ikuto stopped. The ice cream fell to the floor with a crash. Nagihiko smirked.

_He chuckled to himself, while looking down at me, "Now…what got you into this mess…Rima-chan? What's Amu doing in your mother's dress?"_

* * *

I blushed. He picked me up in his arms. Was that on a whim? Or…was he trying to _rescue _me?

None of the above…no Nagihiko I know would.

I went to my mom, and in about ten minutes, I was in the car and out. I walked into the classroom. I looked at the time. There was Nagihiko, sitting on top of his desk and his feet resting on his chair. He wasn't facing my way. He wasn't alone; either…there were fan girls upon fan girls trying to…touch him!

My voice would scare them away, for sure!

I rushed over towards them…and stopped. Amu was with them. I clenched my fists, in the weakest attempt possible to not…try to kill her. At this moment, Nagihiko noticed me, smiling and waving…and noticing my anger?

He kicked the chair into the desk behind him, and hopped to the ground and quickly went over to…me? I felt his hands grip my shoulders tightly. He mumbled, "Rima…please don't fall asleep."

I snapped awake. Amu looked our way. She looked stupid and cheery as usual. I probably looked…insane. "What?"

He muttered into my ear, "Do you have strange dreams?"

"How do you know-?" but then he kissed me. I heard gasps from nearby class mates, but mostly angry restrained noises from Nagihiko fan girls.

He smiled, and yelled out, "I knew it! I knew it! I had a feeling…that are dreams are connected."

I was stunned, "What…?"

But Nagihiko seemed to understand it all, he even gave me a rant in the middle of the morning, he understood it that much, "I woke up one morning, well, yesterday morning, and all I could remember was that I was a prince and I'd married you…I only did a few things myself…the rest I basically just sat there and snored…I mean it was nighttime…and I was tired…"

I nodded, it made sense a little, "That must've explained the personality changes…wait. Which one were you?"

He blushed, "Well, I was a little too excited when I say you cooking…"

"You're the perverted one!" I screeched uncontrollably, and everyone had their full attention on us now.

So, Nagihiko just had to lean in even closer, making me flush even more, "But whenever you fall asleep…I do too…you do not know how embarrassing that was…out in the hall, just falling asleep…I had my suspicions, but after seeing you act like you really and truly always have…I knew it was you. I thought I'd make it fun for you, pick up my own personal maid…and act like a prince…I would've… taken it further but you woke up."

His face was burning. I shuffled awkwardly in his grip. I mumbled shyly, "Can you let go now?"

"Sorry!" he let go of me. "But…I wouldn't have told you…but it's too much seeing you angry at your best friend. Remember, the real life characters are different in the dream. They might resemble the real ones…or they might not."

I sighed, "You're still really close…and you kissed me…and everyone's staring…and you keep talking…"

Nagihiko quickly turned around, facing everyone in the class. Amu just kept staring. I awkwardly stared back. Then Nagihiko turned back to me, and kissed me again. It was too much; I blushed and went to run out of the classroom.

But…the door opened before me?

I ran head first, straight into the teacher. Except…this wasn't our usual teacher. It was…T-Tsukiyomi!

He looked down at me, his eyes penetrating my very soul. Then he smirked, and gave me a tight hug, "I found prey~"

Nagihiko froze. Amu gasped, and yelled, "The pervert is our student teacher!" Oh…so this is who he was to her. I tried to escape his grip…but while I was struggling…I took a regretful glance at Nagihiko.

His right hand was lifted, and so was his middle finger… except it was lifted alone.

* * *

**Mikki: thanks for reading. :))**

**Ikuto: unless they're sane and they skipped this piece of shiz.**

**Mikki: o-o you reallly don't like authors do u?**

**Ikuto: only amu.**

**Mikki: uhhh last time i heard. . . she isn't an author . . .**

**Ikuto: but i like her in the series, who cares if shes an author? D:**

**Mikki: . . .**

**Rima: please R&R**

**Nagi: in your review . . please vote for the next character(s) to come in the story. . **

**Mikki: 2...**

**Ikuto: maximum..**

**Nagi: or else..**

**Rima: DIE! -shoots lazer mouth-**

**Mikki: feel free to comment about rima's lazer mouth 2 xD**


	9. Bingo the Dog

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Nine: Bingo the Dog**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

I walked home alone today. Well, I tried to. But after the Ikuto incident, Nagihiko wouldn't leave me alone. He was _protecting _me! Why should he care? If he was in 'danger' of a molester, I sure wouldn't help him. Unless…you know…it was really urgent. Am I that much of a deal to him?

But he wasn't walking with me. He was **following **me. I made it to my door, and quickly shut it. I was afraid to look back. I locked several locks (I'd added a few recently, with my parents permission of course), and undid my backpack. I put all my homework on the table, and attempted to do as much as I could.

Homework was a little easier now, because, from my dreams, I would actually study in the nighttime. Not physically, but I'd have to in my dreams. If I did, I'd probably miss another perverted or strange or just…not normal dream.

Falling to sleep was easier, too. All I had to do was close my eyes, and I'd wake up in a brand new day. I awoke…not in the bedroom. This scared me. I looked back and forth, obviously panicking. Beside me was…Nagihiko. I was happy to see him here, with me…but the feel just didn't last. He wasn't my fiancé. I couldn't pretend anymore, knowing he was the same Nagihiko in reality. It wasn't fun…that unexpected fiancé Nagihiko in my dream…he was just…normal?

But knowing I was in the dream world, and Nagihiko was asleep…oops. Did I fall asleep before him? What if he was doing homework…and was fighting to stay awake? Sorry Nagihiko!

Suddenly…his eyes opened. I literally screamed. Oops…again. He sat up, groaning and mumbling, "That hurts like hell…wait where am I?" he looked around and saw me, his spirits lightening like a light switch. "Rima-chan…you fell asleep."

He growled the last bit. I laughed awkwardly. It didn't help. He then ignored me and looked around. I forgot about that part…we were in a black room. Pitch black. I couldn't see what it really looked like, it was too dark.

_Pang!_

A light turned on. It wasn't a ceiling light…or a light meant to lighten the room, at least…that's for sure.

Directly in front of me and Nagihiko was a TV screen…or a flat screen…thing, if it wasn't a TV. It was live. Because it showed a orange-brown haired boy, yawning and yelling excitedly, "There awake!"

I wasn't sure how he could _see_ us. But I replied worriedly, "Where are we?"

"Some room…" he muttered, "…I'm not sure…I set one of my maids on the room you'd be in."

I was about to ask something else, but Nagihiko put his hand on my shoulder, "_Why_ are we here?"

"So I can practice terrorism…" he shrugged it off, like nothing.

Nagihiko and I shouted at once, "_WHAT_?"

He looked at us closely, coming close to whatever he was using to watch us with, "I'm Mysterious Soccer-kun…you are Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima."

What a fake name…Nagihiko shared a glance at me. He was really stupid…but pretty much couldn't care less. So far…he was a soccer-freak, handsome (well, he is!), dumb, and sociable.

"Why are you being…a terrorist?" I asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't say, 'I want your money' or 'I want your...body' or something.

He looked to the side, "Well…isn't it obvious?"

Nagihiko and I shook our heads to the right and then the left. Nope.

"Oh…" he sighed, "but my friend told me all the great soccer players are…"

Nagihiko sighed, too, "You're just gullible, Kukai…"

Kukai groaned, "Aw~ Nagi…you ruined it for the girl!"

"You **know**each other!" I attacked Nagihiko with my fists.

Nagihiko spat at Kukai, "This is your fault I'm going to bruise! But seriously, Kukai…did you believe the whole terrorism thing?"

"You **don't**?"

I gave sympathy to Nagihiko and punched him a little lighter. He had a really, really stupid friend. Wait. A friend in the dream world…someone he knows…besides me?

"You know a real life person, too?" I asked Nagihiko, as the lights of the room turned on, as Kukai busied himself with the room's settings.

Nagihiko nodded, "Ya…I also know the dream version of Hoshina Utau..." he looked at Kukai, who's face looked a little disturbing. "Kukai and Utau, aren't exactly the bestest of friends?"

I gave another awkward laugh. They really weren't working. Kukai stopped midway of turning on the lights just to stare at me.

"So . . ." I began, "what now?"

But just as Kukai was about to answer, the door burst open behind him and a blonde haired girl charged in. Her hands gripped a microphone really tightly. Kukai could turn around before she smacked the thing upside his brown haired head. I kind of felt sorry for him. She looked...strong.

Wait. A girl who hates Kukai...

"Is that...?" I asked Nagihiko.

He watched awkwardly. He looked really creeped out. But he also acted like this was the usual. Nagihiko just nodded, "I know them in reality, too..sadly."

So, acting like Kukai, Nagihiko and I sat and watched our host get beaten up. Nagihiko looked around in the partial light and found us some popcorn. The bags were ontop of a microwave, so it wasn't exactly hard to make some.

I looked for a sort of recorder that was watching our every move. Bingo~! Ok, I didn't acutally think that. I thought_ finally_, but still...**B****ingo the Dog **is an icon for _children_! Well, it was for **me**. Wait! You didn't hear that! I grabbed a handful of popcorn, and threw it at the tiny security camera.

Like I'd hoped, a kernel got stuck in the view.

It was a one-way now. I kept my distance between Nagihiko and I, but I kept my eyes on the screen.

"Go Utau-chan!" I cheered. "Kill the terrorist!"

Nagihiko grinned, "Soccer terrorism is not good for children." We laughed.

I added, "Ya, but Bingo the Dog is!"

"Are you high?" Nagihiko asked me.

I laughed, "Probably~!"

Kukai quickly faced the camera after dodged a swing of the microphone, "That popcorn is meant to be for women! It's Ikuto's! It's supposed to be like - toxicated!"

**What?**


	10. Contacts

**Mikki: wow i almost considered cutting todays chapter.. the heat wave is sooo exhausting i felt sick and i still do.. D: i even considered NOT uploading after i finished!**

**Rima: well thanks i like this chappy :)**

**Mikki: i do too. :D**

**Nagi: you made me blush! o/o**

**Rima: w-what?**

**Mikki: hehe :) hope those fictionals characters and you guys (readers) feel better than i do. :))**

* * *

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

**Chapter Ten: Contacts**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+

Ever since the terrorism dream last night, Souma Kukai had been following me around.

The end of school was announced by the final bell. It rang. The teachers groaned in the middle of an unfinished lesson, while the students happily left the classroom. Well, that is, except for me…I'm not happy. All through the day, the Souma Kukai in reality had been following me around.

I mean…why?

He was even one year older than me! He'd just somehow be right outside the class as soon as the bell for a break went off. By outside the class, I mean **right **outside. School was finally over and I had the courage to ask him something.

"Ok," I began, "why the hell are you following me?"

He just laughed and shrugged it off, "Ikuto told me about you."

"_Ikuto_?" was he that desperate to just know me outside of class! "You mean…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Kukai nodded, "…the pervert."

This made Souma burst out laughing. He mumbled something through a few laughs, "You called him a pervert…he doesn't take it slow, does he?"

This was getting suspicious, "Wait a minute…do you know him?" I walked into the classroom to get some stuff out of my desk. It was Friday.

Kukai grinned, "We were friends before I was even in school."

Ok…I had to ask, "How old is he?"

Souma sighed, "He's a little touchy about this…but…" he laughed. "He finished school _really _early. He should be in Grade Ten."

"**Only three years older!**" it was such a shock, some people in the classroom looked at me like I had shouting issues.

Even Kukai flinched, "Uh, ya…"

"Do you know Nagihiko, too?" I asked.

He laughed. Wow, he laughs a _lot_, "Were best friends."

I smiled at the thought of Nagihiko having fun, he must've been **really **cute, "Oh…cool."

Kukai looked at me suspiciously, but smiled back. His smile was bigger than me, but no way in hell was his smile brighter than Nagihiko's. Wait! I did not just think that! But…I think Kukai and I could be friends. I got out my phone and looked at my contacts. Nagihiko was on speed dial.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Hinamori Amu**

I looked at Kukai. He was staring at my phone from behind my shoulder…wait, what! I jumped forwards and turned around, "D-don't d-do t-that!"

"Ok," he replied, "no coming from behind…just that…can I be on your contacts?"

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You only have two."

"You **saw**!" I screeched, protecting my dear phone with both hands.

Kukai snickered, "Yeah, so?"

I laughed. I guess it doesn't really matter. Kukai doesn't seem like a bad person, and for once…I have a new friend…since Grade One. I looked down, so my bangs would hide my smile that wouldn't fade. My enemy, Fujisaki Nagihiko, couldn't be considered an enemy anymore…he just gave me a new friend.

This is great, even if it was from Nagihiko.

I saw Kukai take out a lime green cover on an iPhone. He added me to his contacts and I did the same on my cell. I was happy beyond belief. So…thanks Nagihiko. Even if Ikuto was a pervert, I asked for his number.

Kukai gladly gave it to me, and the best part? He didn't even ask me why…wow. I guess having more than one friend wasn't so bad.

He looked at me, "Where do you live?"

"That's creepy," I replied bluntly. Kukai acted sad. I sighed, "I guess it won't hurt…I live near Seiyo Middle School. I'm the house right next to Nagihiko."

He gaped, "I don't even have to keep a note…awesome!" he shut off the App for all his contacts and slipped away his iPhone.

That was reassuring; too, knowing my address wasn't on someone's iPhone. Kukai and I walked home. Along the way, we met Nagihiko. It was fun, knowing I had another friend, that's not a girl, either! It made me feel…mature? No, I can't say that, it makes me sound like I'm…_horny_.

Just for fun, I phoned Amu. She ended up being behind us a little. I got Ikuto to come, too, who apparently lived next to my house! I didn't feel safe going to sleep anymore. I made a joke about that, and then Amu had to leave. Her house was across the street from mine. I waved goodbye to everyone, "Thanks –"

Kukai ran across the street with Amu, he lived directly across from Nagihiko. It was a small world; a **really**, **really** _small_ world at that. He shouted back, "Your welcome! Have a good sleep! I'll be watching you!"

I blushed and laughed, "Same goes to you! I'll murder you in your sleep if you do that, you pervert!"

Ikuto chuckled at me, "Will you kill me to, if I sleep with you?"

"Yes…!" I growled, but I stopped and smiled, fuming at my own words, but building up confidence. "Thanks everyone – for being my friends."

Suddenly, Ikuto wasn't so teasing anymore. He was being real. He smiled, "Welcome…you'll have more friends if you keep up that **courage **to speak to a _pervert like me_."

He was still joking a little. I nodded, "Ya!"

Nagihiko was just looking at me. I asked, "What's wrong?" I grabbed his hand and inspected it. I laughed.

He just blushed and gave me a slight nod. Nagihiko rushed off into his house, the door quickly shutting. What was that? Oh, well, it was probably nothing. I gave one last wave to Ikuto, Kukai and Amu, and entered my house.

My cell phone went off as soon as I closed the door behind me. It startled me. Was it Kukai? Was it Ikuto, who would know my phone number, being the stalker he is? But no…the caller ID was…**Hoshina Utau**!

I quickly answered, beaming, even if I didn't like her songs, she was _famous_, "H-hello?"

I heard a stone cold voice reply, "Keep your hands off Ikuto!"

"What?" was all I could reply, "he's just some pervert to me…I don't mean to take your man…!"

Utau sighed, "Well, thank god…I was just testing you, because Ikuto said he found new 'prey' again or something… I'm Hoshina Utau."

I sighed, too, in relief, "I figured from the caller ID."

"You have **caller ID**?" I shrugged, she was an idol, but I guess she didn't have everything, even the most basic of things. "Lucky~ my manager blocked it for some stupid reason!"

We hit it off from there. Her cold voice had turned cheery. She seemed nice…really, really nice. Even if her songs were deadly serious…she was much nicer than the music she sang. After we talked during my homework, and all the way to me in my pajamas I said bye.

I added her to my contacts.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Hinamori Amu**

**Souma Kukai**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Hoshina Utau**

For once, I wasn't too excited about my dreams. I was more happy for the reality that came after it.

* * *

**Ikuto: plz R&R. ;p**

**Utau: and don't steal mah ikuto! D:**

**Mikki: special thanks to berry - for well.. giving me a popsicle. it helped. XD**


End file.
